leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Supafrunk/Concept - Solvo, the Aspect of Creation
First of all, I'm just going to start by saying I am not english native, so yes my english do suck. This is also an idea close to the Invoker from DotA. Work in progress. Here goes nothing: Champion Name: Solvo, the Aspect of Creation '-Magic in the Air(Passive):' Everytime Solvo cast a spell (excluding his ultimate), he will gain a stack of Essence, up to 3 of any kind. Additionally, every time 7 spells are casted in his surrounding, Solvo regenerate 6% of his total mana over 8 seconds. '-Essence of Death(Q):' Cooldown: 4/4/3/3/2 sec Passive: ''Increase your movement speed for each stack of Essence of Death. ''Active: ''Your next auto-attack will do bonus magic damage. Reset auto-attack timer. Grants a stack of Death. /55/70/85/100(+0.3 AP) Magic damage. Each stack of Essence of Death grants 2/3/4/5/6% MS bonus. Mana cost: 30. '-Essence of Pain(W):' Cooldown: 5/5/4/4/3 sec ''Passive: Burn his surrounding with dark flames, dealing X magic damage every second for each stack of Essence of Pain. Active: ''Pulse dark flames, instantly dealing damage to his surrounding. Also pushes enemies who are right next to Solvo by 200 yard/range. Grants a stack of Pain. While this abilty is on cooldown, you do not benefit from it passive. 50/90/130/170/210 Magic damage (+0.4 AP). Stack of Essence of Pain grants 6/8/10/12/14(+.01 AP) magic damage AoE. Mana cost: 80. '-Essence of Life(E):' Cooldown: 5/5/4/4/3 sec ''Passive: Increase your health regen and healing received by 5% for each stack of Essence of Life. Active: Heal the closest ally champion for X over 6 seconds. Heals you for half that amount. Grants a stack of Life. On Ally: 60/90/120/150/180 Hp over 6 seconds (+0.5 AP). Mana cost: 85. On yourself:30/45/60/75/90 over 6 seconds (+0.25 AP). '-Unleash®:' Cooldown: 120/80/60 seconds Mana cost: 125/150/175 3 Essence of Death: Single target nuke that deals 350/475/600(+0.7 AP) magic damage + 10% of the missing health. 3 Essence of Pain: Summons a wave of dark flames that moves forward, dealing 200/325/450(+0.7 AP) magic damage and knocking up enemy units in it path. 3 Essence of Life: Single target nuke that deals 200/325/450(+0.7 AP) magic damage with 50% spell vamp effect. 75% of the amount healed is shared with all surrounding friendly unit. 1 of Each: Create a shield that reflect the next spell/effect in the next 5 seconds. Mix of Essence: Single target nuke which deals X damage that will apply different effect depending on which Essence were up: Death: Add 50 damage. Pain: Add brief knockback. With a 2nd stack, knock in the air instead. Life: Add 15% Spell vamp effect. The base: 200/325/450(+0.7 AP) magic damage. Background Lore: ''' The world of Runeterra is full of mysteries and unexplainable things. Nobody really knew how was the world born. No solid theories were established until the day summoners would extract from another world an enigmatic force that would later be known as Solvo. It was some kind of wisp that was glowing red. When summoners tried to interact with it, it was screaming as if it was injured. The screams were unbearable for many of the summoners, and this allowed it to attack and slay one of them. Considered too dangerous, the "beast" was imprisoned in a magical emerald. It was called the "Heart of Jeaga", named after the dead summoner. Time passed, and the room where the heart was lying was inactive. Then one day, a miracle happened. A copy of Jeaga's body, whom skin was green, was found near the heart. His eyes were empty. Before they could move it, it suddenly started to move and stand. The heart was incrusted into his right-hand. After a brief silence, and surrounded by several summoners, the mimic opened his mouth. Before talking, one of his "empty" eyes started to glow with a faint taint of yellow. He explained that his name was Solvo, and that he was part of an entity called"Origin". This "Origin" was the creator and father of all universe and parallel world, and each time one of his children is born, a new world is created. He said that, when he was summoned, he was removed from his father before his birth, and because of this, summoners prevented a world from being created and greatly reduced Solvo's power. This also caused imbalanced inside him, creating 3 kind of personalities which he is trying to control. And now, being an independent form of life that can no longer join his father and must adapt to Runeterra, Solvo offered his service to the League of Legends if they can help him with his imbalanced personalities. ''Birth is inevitable. Suffering is necessary. Death is your value. - Solvo '' '''Quote: The idea I had with the quote was that depending on which stance was currently selected you would get a different joke/taunt. If you don't like it, I'll just keep the best and/or think of something better. Also, each stance has a different kind of tone to the voice: -Death: Whispers, talk slowly. Really similar to Nocturne (which is exactly why he is mentionned in his Death joke). -Pain: Yelling, raging, pain. Basicly, he will sound angry. -Life: Basic. Nothing really special. Selection: You will not regret it, summoner. Movement: No idea yet* Attacking: No idea yet* Joke: Death: Knock knock who's there? No it's not Nocturne... Pain: Knock knock who's there? PAIN TRAIN!'' Life: Knock Knock who's there? ...I don't know I thought you would tell me. Taunt: Death : Let me show you your value...in death... Pain : Stop whining already! Life : I hope your kind doesn't breed. Dance: No idea so far, maybe Rick Astley? :D* Here is a quick FAQ for the lore: Why is his skin green? At first, Solvo wasn't aimed at this color but during my Photoshopping I tried to give him a good mix of colors. Lorewise, the only explanation I can give is because he was imprisoned in an emerald (green precious stone for those who don't know). He could only see stuff in green. As for the triangular tattoos... -Why are his eyes empty...and why does only one of them glow? His eyes are empty because he wanted to create a shell which he could use to interact with the mortals. You haven't seen it or heard it in the lore, but when his left eye glows(the faint taint of yellow), it means the current personnality active is Life. When his right eye glows(it should be green), he is in his Death mood. When both of his eyes glows(both with a strong red), he is in Pain's. -Why did he copy Jeaga? When Solvo killed Jeaga, he took his life essence unknowingly. He later used this essence to attempt an escape, but knew he couldn't do anything against a full group of summoner. -Was Jeaga someone important in the League? Yeah for about 3 seconds. We will miss him. Next question? -What's the true form of Solvo? His true form is litteraly a wisp. He is an energy being that cannot talk. In the lore, he is red because he was in his Pain mood. -So basicly, you're saying that Solvo is a wisp, and every single wisp born creates a world. How is that working? Technically, it's a wisp in terms of physical explanation. In reality, each spawn of Origin is a planet heart. So yes, if the League didn't summon Solvo, he would have been a planet. -Isn't a bit exagerated and vague to say he came from the creator of all the universe? Kinda tried to figure something to fit with the kit and stuff. Sure I could have changed it and make it something related to another champion or whatever. Sure you could say that, basicly, he is a "god" by himself. However, most of the power his species should have were not given to him. He can only slightly create life. He can repair flesh and creating it, but not animate it without taking control of it. -Why does he use the essences of Death, Pain and Life? It's kinda because of his philosophy. You see, Origin is not a god that watches over all creature. In fact, Origin simply sow life and let it grow. He expect this life to decay and die afterward. Every death feeds him. So everything for him is inevitable. Birth, suffering, death. The cycle continues. You are born, you will suffer, get weak overtime and finally die. -Split personalities? How? You could litteraly compared Solvo to a baby being born on the 4th-5th month. He lacks lots of things his kind should normally have, including the balance between the essence he must control for his father. However, he doesn't lack that much in knowledge or strength. -Why doesn't he hate the League for preventing the birth of a new world (including changing him into something completely useless)? Solvo knows better than anyone that he cannot be useful to his father anymore, unless he could kill a man or two. He also has something on his agenda against some undead and some Void Affiliated being... -Wait you mentionned the Void in the previous answer, why is that? Since this fanbase, I can add some stuff to the lore. An idea struck me about the Void. You see, if you look at the Void itself it is VERY similar to Origin. In fact, you could say that the Void is the child of the Origin. However, unlike all his other children, the Void doesn't feed his father, but himself, thus getting stronger. The independance of the Void didn't stop there, as it is feeding upon the souls of his brothers creation through own. The void doesn't procreate child either. He creates life to destroy his father's work. This is only something I personally wanted to add to the lore. Be sure to leave comment about it. '' Strategy '''Basic explanation overall of his mechanic(OLD STUFF, HASN'T BEEN CORRECTED YET):' This concept is close to the Invoker (from DotA) and Udyr. You do not start with your ultimate. This ultimate will unleash different kind of spells depending on what essences are currently charged. You cannot use your R unless you have at least 3 charge of Essence(Q, W and/or E). Charge of Essence are removed when you cast your ultimate. Just like Udyr, every stance gives a passive and an active. These are not meant to be strong, but to actually help this champion to survive/farm without relying too much on his ultimate. There should be a cooldown of 1 second on his Q, W and E, which is shared through all of them (just like Udyr). In other words, let's say you want to use the Essence of Death's ultimate. You will have to spam Q 3 times then R. Simple enough? Trivia/Skin TBA Credit -Nickyo for bringing me the idea of the Invoker. -Kuro Boku for the name. If you got any suggestions, ideas or feedback, leave comments below :). Category:Custom champions